1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel and therapeutically valuable thienylthiazole compounds, methods of preparing said compounds and a pharmaceutical composition comprising at least one of said compounds.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Peptic ulcer is caused by various factors, especially by loss of balance between aggressive factors such as gastric juice and defensive factors such as resistance of gastric mucosa.
Histamine H.sub.2 receptor blockers represented by cimetidine exhibit inhibitory activity on such aggressive factors, namely inhibit the gastric secretion by specifically binding with the histamine receptor on the cellular membrane on the gastric wall.
Recently, famotidine, 1-amino-3-(2-guanidino-4-thiazolylmethylthio)-propylidene)sulfamide, has been developed as a new histamine H.sub.2 receptor blocker.
On the other hand, prostaglandins are known to potentiate the defensive factors and be useful as cytoprotective antiulcer agents, since they suppress gastric acid secretion and, in lower doses, have specific protective effects on gastric mucosa against many stimuli.
Under these circumstances, compounds having both aggresive factor-inhibitory activity and defensive factor-potentiating activity have been desired.
U.S. Pat. No. 4307106 and the corresponding Japanese Patent Application (Kokai) No. 160369/79 disclose a series of 2-aralkylaminothiazoles having anti-inflammatory and immune regulant activity.
Japanese Patent Application (Kokai) No. 35186/83 discloses dicarboxyaminothiazole derivatives having immunocontrolling activity.
European Patent Application No. 100018 discloses the production of 2-N,N-di-substituted-aminothiazoles which are useful as intermediates for dyestuffs.